List of libraries and catalogs owned by Warner Bros.
This is a list of content libraries owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment and its subsidiaries. Warner Bros. Entertainment * Warner Bros.' library released after January 1, 1950 ** The post-1949 Warner Bros. Pictures film library ** Post-July 1948 color Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' short subject cartoons ** Post-August 1948 Warner Bros. live-action short subjects ** Post-1935/pre-1943 Black and White Looney Tunes short subject cartoons * American distribution rights to Most of the Hammer Film Productions library * Distribution rights to Advise & Consent and The Cardinal * Warner Bros. Television library ** Telepictures library *** Turner Program Services library *** Mayberry R.F.D. and The New Dick Van Dyke Show * Warner Horizon Television library * DC Comics Entertainment library ** Ancillary rights to the 1941-1943 Superman theatrical animated shorts originally created by Fleischer/Famous Studios and produced by Paramount Pictures ** The 1950s TV series of The Adventures of Superman ** The theatrical serials of Superman and Atom Man vs. Superman, both originally produced by Columbia Pictures ** The DC Comics television cartoons produced by Filmation ** The Hanna-Barbera-produced Super Friends series (From'' Superfriends'' to The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians) * Seven Arts Productions library ** The Black and White Looney Tunes and non-Harman and Ising Merrie Melodies animated cartoon short subjects ** Captain David Grief, Marine Boy and Johnny Cypher in Dimension Zero * Chicago Calling, Zero Hour! and Seven Days in May * Around the World in 80 Days * The Fireball, A Millionaire for Christy and The Star * Lorimar Productions library ** Lorimar Television library ** Most of the Lorimar Motion Pictures library ** Most of the post-August 17, 1946 Monogram Pictures/Allied Artists Corporation library and some select films released before then ** Gun Crazy ** The post-1973 Rankin-Bass Animated Entertainment library ** ZIV International library * National General Pictures film library, including the 1960s television series of Tarzan (excluding Cinema Center Films, in which is owned by CBS/Paramount) * The post-1970 David L. Wolper Productions/Wolper Organization film and TV library (including the films such as Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, and TV shows such as Roots, Chico and the Man ''and ''Welcome Back, Kotter) * The pre-1982 Orion Pictures film library * The non-Japan theatrical rights to the first three Pokémon movies (dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment and spun-off from anime that aired on Kids’ WB!) * The non-Japan theatrical rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment and spun-off from anime that aired on Kids’ WB) * The 1960s TV series of Popeye the Sailor, originally produced by, and in co-license with King Features Syndicate TV * Two Popeye animated TV shows both produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions (The All-New Popeye Show and Popeye and Son), in co-license with King Features Syndicate * Most of the Tarzan ''franchise (including ''Tarzan the Ape Man, Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes and Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle) * Several of the Otto Preminger film library * Certain rights to some of the post-1987 Cannon Films library * Most ancillary rights to Castle Hill Productions' library (which includes early UA material) * Most of the pre-1990 Saul Zaentz Company film library * Most of the pre-1991 Morgan Creek Productions library * The post-1994 Castle Rock Entertainment library * New Line Cinema library ** New Line Television library ** The pre-2008/2010 Picturehouse library *** Fine Line Features library Turner Entertainment Co. Here's a list of catalogs and libraries that Turner Entertainment owns before Warner absorbed it: * The Brut Productions library * Nearly All of the pre-May 23, 1986 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer film, television and cartoon library ** Material from MGM's predecessors (Metro Pictures, Goldwyn Pictures and Louis B. Mayer Pictures) post-1917 and pre-1924 that did not enter the public domain ** The Patchwork Girl of Oz, The Magic Cloak of Oz, His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz, Show Boat and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Some material from United Artists ** The North American/US, Canadian, Latin American and Australian distribution rights to most of the RKO Radio Pictures library ** Gilligan's Island and its two animated spin-offs based on the series (The New Adventures of Gilligan and Gilligan's Planet) ** The former Associated Artists Productions catalogue, including: ** Certain material from Warner Bros. *** The pre-January 1, 1950 Warner Bros. film library *** The pre-1936 First National Pictures library *** Material from WB silent films post-1918 that did not enter the public domain *** Pre-September 1948 Warner Bros. live-action short subjects *** Pre-August 1948 color Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *** The B&W Harman and Ising Merrie Melodies (excluding Lady, Play Your Mandolin!) ** The 1933-1957 Fleischer/Famous Studios Popeye the Sailor short subject cartoons originally by Paramount Pictures, in co-license with King Features Syndicate ** The 1975 documentary film, Bugs Bunny: Superstar (Which contains 9 cartoons from a.a.p./Turner's pre-August 1948 color Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies catalog) * The Turner Pictures library * Most of the Hanna-Barbera Productions library ** Most of the pre-1991 Ruby-Spears Enterprises library ** Man from Atlantis telemovies and TV series, produced by Solow Production Company * Castle Rock Entertainment and its distribution rights to its post-1994 library * Most of the non-Cartoon Network backlog of Hanna-Barbera Productions * The 1995 TV special, Dr. Seuss' Daisy-Head Mayzie, produced by Hanna-Barbera for TNT * Ralph Bakshi's The Butter Battle Book * Original in-house programming, such as documentaries about the films it owns, animated series, TV specials, made-for-TV movies, miniseries and theatrical films HBO Here's a list of libraries that HBO owns: * HBO Original Programming library * HBO Films library * HBO Pictures library * HBO Documentary Films library * HBO Independent Productions library * The pre-1992 HBO Downtown Productions library (excluding Mystery Science Theater 3000) * Time-Life Television library ** Talent Associates library (excluding some co-productions for CBS) Turner Broadcasting System Here are the libraries that Turner Broadcasting System owns: * Cartoon Network library * TNT Originals library * CNN * HLN * truTV library Others These are other catalogs and libraries that Warner Bros. owns: * North American distribution rights to the Samuel Goldwyn Productions library * U.S. Home entertainment rights to the Largo Entertainment library * Warner Independent Pictures library * American licensing and DVD distribution rights to Bakugan: Battle Brawlers (under license from SEGA, SEGA Toys, Spin Master Entertainment, TMS Entertainment Ltd. and Nelvana Limited) * Broadcast syndication rights to PBS/Superstation WGBH‘s This Old House * Home entertainment rights to the Peanuts television special library (excluding the theatrical films in which are owned by CBS/Paramount Pictures) under license from United Feature Syndicate * Home entertainment rights to The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show and This is America, Charlie Brown under license from United Feature Syndicate * Gaming rights to the Sesame Street library (including old home entertainment in co-license with Sesame Workshop) * Home/theatrical entertainment and gaming rights to LEGO * Home entertainment and TV distribution rights to the remaining DePatie-Freleng Dr. Seuss TV specials, including Halloween is Grinch Night, Dr. Seuss’ The Cat in the Hat and Dr. Seuss’ The Lorax (Although, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Dr. Seuss’ Daisy-Head Mayzie ''and ''Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! are owned by Warner thru WBFE and Turner Entertainment), under license from Dr. Seuss Enterprises, L.P. * The 1985 film, Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird * The 1984 film, Supergirl, originally by TriStar Pictures * The 1978 film, Watership Down, originally by Avco Embassy Pictures * The 1993 film, Mr. Wonderful, produced by The Samuel Goldwyn Company * The 1996 film, Sleepers for Distribution in North America only Other Libraries from Warner Archive These are other libraries that Warner Archive Collection releases: * The post-1986 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer library (including Clash of the Titans) * The pre-1991 MGM Cartoon Studio and MGM Animation/Visual Arts libraries * The Hanna-Barbera Productions library * The pre-1986 and pre-1950 United Artists libraries (including The Lord of the Rings) * The post-1986 RKO Pictures library Category:Warner Bros. Category:Lists Category:Warner Archive Collection Category:Warner Home Video